Group B Streptococcus agalactiae is a pathogen for nude mice which have been stressed by experimental manipulation and/or fighting. Recent reports have indicated this agent is also a pathogen in immunocompetent mice and rats. The purpose of this study was to determine whether the type of drinking water consumed by nude mice exacerbated or inhibited the incidence of streptococcal septicemia or abscess formation in nude mice. One hundred nude mice were cultured on arrival for Group B streptococci. Mice were divided into 4 groups based on the type of drinking water offered. The water included tap, hyperchlorinated, acidified and neomycin-treated acidified water. Mice were observed daily for signs of septicemia and necropsied immediately. Blood was drawn for complete blood count and bacterial culture. Spleen, liver, kidney, and heart were cultured and taken for histopathological examination. Cases of streptococcal septicemia were present in all groups. Preliminary results indicate that the type of drinking water does not influence the incidence of streptococcal septicemia or abscess formation in nude mice.